1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to an information processing system, a device, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications of service providing technology that involve executing software provided over a network such as the Internet rather than running an application program at an information processing apparatus directly operated by a user are becoming widespread. A cloud service is one known example of such service providing technology (See e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-192250).
With respect to services associated with devices such as imaging devices, further value-added features may be offered to a user by providing a service as a cloud service or some other type of service provided over a network.
However, conventional service providing systems for such devices lack measures to adequately support cooperation between the device and the service provided over the network. Such a problem is not limited to cloud services but applies universally to any type of service provided via a network including a service provided by an ASP (Application Service Provider) or a web service, for example.